


Where Do They Come From?

by ObliviousIero



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, Micro, Romance, Size Difference, based off, borrower au, macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousIero/pseuds/ObliviousIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has no idea where he came from, why he woke up in this particular house, or why the heck he's so small. After spending a couple years learning to defend himself and hiding from these humans that occupy his house every few months, he's caught by the newest tenant. Michael Jones. </p><p>Inspired by: NaughtyBees' stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

Gavin wasn't sure where he came from, all he knew is that he was one of a kind. Or at least, he thought he was. 

You see, Gavin has seen other people, other creatures that look like him, but at the same time don't. They had two legs, two arms, torso, head, hair, two eyes and so on, but there was one very clear difference between him and them.

They were all feets high, where Gavin was only inches high. 

He didn't know how he came to be this way, or if he was always this way. His earliest memory was waking up in a mouse hole, completely empty of anything save some dust and some cobwebs. He had clothes on and bag, a bag with a bow and arrow, string (well rope to him) and a blanket. He didn't know why he had no memory beyond this, but he learned to survive with it. 

It's been two years since he woke up with no memory, and though he was clumsy at first, admittedly a little dumb as well, he was still alive. He managed to not only survive, but stay hidden. From what he could see, humans weren't fond of tiny things like him. He's seen too many bugs smashed for simply being alive in his years on his own to even dream of coming out while they were around. 

Scavenging for food can sometimes be hard, especially when the house he lives in is empty. So many families, people, and couples have moved in and out of the building. Gavin knew it was partly his fault.

He had gotten into the habit of 'borrowing' things. Really he just took them, but it seems like people noticed and got freaked out by the missing items. Over the years his mouse hole had gotten quite well furnished thank to his borrowing, but it was a necessity to him.

Right now, he was watching from a hole in the ceiling, had climbed up his makeshift stairs he made out of borrowed nails, sharp things, and fabric. There was a new person coming in, a lone male with reddish brown hair that was curly and wild. The boy seemed to always have a scowl on his face as he moved furniture and boxes, no help in sight. Gavin wondered why the guy didn't at least have movers as he watched him unpack. 

“Ow, fucking fuck!” The boy yelled, making Gavin jump. “Way to go Micheal you idiot, getting a cardboard cut. Jesus...”  
“Someone has a temper.” Gavin said, deciding that yeah, he definitely should be as hidden as possible while this new resident stayed. 

Over the next few weeks, Gavin had managed to not only stay out of Micheal's site, but learn a lot more about his. 

It turns out Micheal made a living off this anger thing, recording himself playing video games and getting frustrated by them. Honestly, Gavin has to admit it was funny and often would come out to watch the redhead do his thing. 

He still was very wary of him however, hoping he never got caught. 

As months went by, Gavin had been taking a couple things from Micheal. Mostly things he surely couldn't miss. Crumbs of food, small bits of soap to wash himself, and so on but he was starting to get really curious about some of the technology Micheal had brought. 

 

Sure the small man had seen computers and gaming consoles before, but never got to actually play with them. Seeing all the games Micheal either had on the shelf or downloaded really started to give him the urge to try it out. 

So of course, one night after Micheal had gone to sleep, finishing up a video that he planned on editing tomorrow, Gavin decided to give it a go. 

Leaving his mouse hole, he padded across the room towards the sofa and tossed up a fish hook attached his string, the hook catching the fabric on the couch. Climbing up quickly, he looked around and saw that the remote to the television and controller for the game box thing were on the coffee table. Frowning, he tried to thing of a solution as to how he would get over there. 

“Too far to jump and my hook his useless...” He muttered, brain ticking. Looking over he saw a couple of throw pillows. That got him and idea. 

Picking up his hook and string, he tossed it at one of them a few times till it finally snagged and started pulling it towards the edge of the couch, hoping it would fall just right. Thankfully it only dragged a little before toppling over and created the perfect bridge. 

Happily climbing up the pillow and then across it, Gavin pressed the power button to the tv first, being sure to turn down the volume as the flat screen blasted infomercials. Pausing to listen carefully, hoping the sound didn't wake up Micheal, Gavin relaxed as nothing seemed to be disturbed in the house. 

Pressing the green 'X' button on the controller, he was surprised to find the homescreen of the gaming console not to show up. 

“What, but it always pops up for Micheal.” He said, frowning and pressing random buttons on the controller.

Nothing seemed to be working, so he played with the remote instead, getting more and more frustrated as the channels sometimes changed but no screen for games came up. 

“Come on you stupid pleb!.” 

Throughout his annoyance and attempted, he never heard anything else going on in the house, never expected to be seen. 

And certainly not to suddenly be stuck under a glass, with no escape in sight.


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, glad to see this story is getting some attention :) NaughtyBees wants to know what happened to Gavvy wavvy so I decided oh what's another chapter to add??

Michael groaned as he heard noises going on in his home. He vaguely remembered the sales lady mentioning that there have been complaints about it before, but this sounded less like 'weird noise' and more like his living room t.v. Sighing, he sat up and reached for his glasses. 

“I thought I turned that off...” He grumbled, getting out of bed and heading for the living room. 

He was right, his television was on, but that's not got his attention first. No it was the sound of a voice complaining in the room, but there was no one on the couch or in the area. Feeling nervous for a second. He stepped further in carefully only to be shocked by a small man standing on his coffee table and furiously pressing buttons on the remote. 

Michael stood there frozen for a second, almost not believing his eyes and thinking this was a dream. Slowly sidestepping his way into the kitchen, he went for a cup, unsure of what he was thinking when he snuck up behind the tiny person and slammed the glass over them. 

The smaller man squeaked in surprised, falling onto his ass and tilting his head back to see Michael. Which only caused him to freak out more and back away as far the glass would allowed from Michael. 

“Well, what are you?” Michael asked, figuring if this is a dream, he can just go with it. 

The smaller said nothing, shaking visibly as he stared at Michael with wide, fearful eyes. 

“Are you going to answer me or what?” Michael asked, frowning. His voice was still gruff from sleep, but Gavin took it as him being annoyed and jumped a little. Afraid of being killed sooner if he didn't answered, he just said the first thing that came to mind. 

“A-a bor-r-rower. “ He stuttered, flinching as Michael slid the cup towards him.  
“Holy shit you're British? This is a weird dream.” Michael snorted, definitely sure he was asleep now. “What were you doing on my table?”  
“I was...trying to play the game box.” Gavin answered, blinking as he realized Michael didn't think he was real. “B-but, you should let me go, c-cause um, this was the r-reason for this dream, yeah. Now you can go back to bed.”  
“The point of this dream was for me to catch you?” Michael asked, seeming skeptical. Gavin nodded, pleading with some deity that he would be freed. “Then I should get to keep you, right?”  
“No!” Gavin yelled but quickly backtracked. “I-i mean, it's only a dream s-so you're not really g-going to-”  
“Yeah whatever.” Michael interrupted, reaching for a coaster with his free hand. 

Something was telling him not to release Gavin, something about all this was just too real. Sliding the glass and unwilling borrower to the edge of the table and onto the coaster, he turned it up right. As the tiny man fell to the bottom with a small pained noise, Michael winced and said a quick apology, feeling bad for at least not warning him. 

Walking back into his bedroom, he set the glass down with the coaster on top and set a couple books on top of it. Looking at the glass for a second, the small man now standing up and giving an adorable puppy dog look, Michael tilted his head. He felt a little bad, but if this wasn't real, than why bother? However, it did occur to him that he might run out of air, so he cracked the coaster just a little before heading back to bed. 

Gavin pounded on the glass for a little bit, trying to beg and demand to be let out, but a prompt 'shut the fuck up' from the giant made him silent. Slowly sitting down, Gavin curled up and stared at the back of Michael's head, wondering what would happen in the morning when he realized Gavin was indeed real.  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~

By the time morning had rolled around, Gavin had tried a good million or more ways to get out. The books were too heavy for him to push off, and the crack Micheal had made was not big enough for him to squeeze more than and arm through no matter how much he tried. Somewhere in the middle of the night he had given up and sat back down against the cool glass and waited. He was certain that once Michael was awake, he would either be killed or thrown out. 

Michael shifted a bit on the bed before sitting up with a yawn. 

“That was an odd dream.” He muttered, rubbing his eyes and reached over his glasses once again. His hand came into contact with the cup Gavin was in first. Looking over, he frowned and squinted. “What the- Holy shit.”

This time he did grab his glasses and looked straight at the cup with a surprised look. 

“That...wasn't a dream.” He said, shocked. “I really caught a small man, oh my God.”

Gavin didn't say anything, watching as Michael got up and started talking again.

“This is, this is incredible. I can't believe this is real, that you're real.” He quickly got dressed and knelt down to look in the glass. “You said you were a borrower, right? Do you have a name?”

Michael certainly looked more excited now than he did last night. Gavin, however, was still nervous. He knew how loud and angry Michael could get and certainly did not want to be on the end of that stick. 

“Come on, buddy. Tell me.” Michael encouraged and Gavin shrugged.  
“Gavin.” He answered, finally.  
“Why are you British?” The taller asked, and Gavin wasn't sure what that even meant. Nor how it came to be that he sounded different from people around here.  
“I don't know.”  
“Where are you from then?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Are there more of you?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Do you really not know or afraid to tell me?” Michael asked, skeptical.  
“I really don't know, I have no memories from before two years ago when I woke up in this house.” Gavin explained, slowly standing up. Feeling a little brave, also less concerned with the possibility of being killed since clearly Michael doesn't seem to want to, the small being asked. “Can you let me out? Please?”

Michael thought about it for a second, it wasn't really fair or nice to just keep Gavin imprisoned in a cup. But he also didn't want him to just run away and never see him again. Then again, why wouldn't he? Michael had not only caught him last night but refused to let him go when he should have already. Plus if the borrower has been here as long as he says then-

“Michael?” Gavin's voice broke through his train of thought.  
“Are you going to run off and hide again?” Michael asked, already reaching for the books. “Cause really, you don't have to.”

Once the books and coaster were off the top of the glass, Gavin reached to pull himself out, ignoring Michael's statement. However, the new weight on one end of the glass cause it to start toppling over. Gavin yelped, expecting to fall with it and possibly shatter the glass. Instead the glass stopped falling and Gavin felt himself being lifted by his shirt, and set down on the end table gently. 

“Thanks.” Gavin sighed, realizing how tired he was. Usually he would know better than to do something like that that could easily hurt him.  
“No problem, sorry for keeping you in there.” Michael offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gavin just shrugged, he probably should be running for his hole, but at the moment, he had no way of getting of the end table. He also wasn't sure if Micheal would try to catch him again and wasn't in the mood for a cat and mouse game. Silence fell between the two of them for a few moments till Michael realized something. 

“Wait, you know my name.”  
“Well yeah,” Gavin snorted. “I've been watching you since you moved in.”  
“I see, why?”  
“Well I needed to know your habits and routine so I could come out when you're not around.” Gavin said truthfully.  
“Well you don't need to do that anymore, I promise I'm not going to try to keep you captive or hurt you.”  
“How can I trust you?” Gavin asked, and Michael shrugged.  
“I haven't intentionally harmed you yet?”  
“...fair enough.” The smaller said, “Can you get me off this table? I'm tired and wanna go to bed.”  
“Alright,” Michael reached for him, and out of instinct, Gavin flinched away at first before allowing himself to be scooped into the taller's hand. “Do you just want to be on the floor or...?”  
“You know the little hole in the wall in your living room?” Gavin somewhat asked. “That's where I stay most of the time, just drop me off there. Wait, don't drop me but-”  
“I got this.” Michael interrupted, stopping the tiny Britt's ramblings. 

With that Michael carried Gavin out of the room, heading straight for the hole he had remembered seeing when he first moved in. The sales lady had pointed it out. Now that he was thinking of it, a lot of things she said made sense now. She had warned him the place wasn't for the anyone with a fear of ghost and to keep an eye on his smaller items. This....borrower, Gavin, must be the cause for all the previous homeowners to leave. 

Well, he wasn't planning on leaving anytime for sure now. And at least it's not ghost. 

“Here, right?” He asked, watching as Gavin leaned over to locate his little home-hole.  
“Yes, that's it.” He said, sitting back down on his palm and waiting for Michael to put him down. Hopefully.  
“And you're really not going to hide from me anymore, right?”  
“Um...I-” Gavin was planning on still hiding, he didn't trust Michael much at all. “I'll think about it.”  
“Okay.”

Michael sounded a little disappointed, but knelt down and let the little man walk off his hand before he darted away into the mouse hole. Part of him wanted to peek inside and see what kind of set up he had in there, but felt it would be rude. Slowly standing up, he stood there for a moment, not hearing anything. 

“Hope to see you around, Gav.” He stated, ready to walk away when he heard a small voice.  
“Night Michael, maybe another day.” 

At least there was hope. 

Honestly Gavin didn't know why he wasn't planning on trying to find a new space in the house to live or maybe even potentially. Hell, he didn't know why he bother to reply to Micheal's little farewell. 

'All things to worry 'bout later...' He thought, falling into his nest of mismatched cotton and couch filler, instantly passing out.


	3. Endearment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, I am so so so sorry for basically disappearing. I started having some writers block and school started and uggggh. This is basically a little filler chapter move things along, (hence why it's so short, sorry again) but after this we're gonna get some Mavin and some drama and some scares and ohhh maybe find out where Gavin came from? I have a plot here, I swear.

It would be about another week until Michael saw Gavin again. Honestly, he had tried to keep an eye out for him, not wanting to miss the little borrower, but also just in case it was possible for him to like....step on him or something. Michael would not be able to forgive himself if he ever caused actual harm to Gavin. 

Gavin couldn't help being careful still, it was just second nature at this point to avoid humans at all costs. He still couldn't believe he had gotten caught, that would be the last time he was tempted outside for something so trivial. 

However, it would seem Michael had been trying to draw him out sometimes. At random times he would call out for Gavin when walking into the living room, asking if he was okay, wanted anything, announced dinner/lunch/breakfast, and so on. Really, it was kind of nice to be acknowledged, it was a lonely life being tiny and fearful of the world around him, so slowly but surely, he started to warm up to the idea of being out and about. 

To say when the twentieth time Michael asked Gavin to join him for dinner actually prompted the little Brit to walk out of his hole and ask what they were having, was a shock.

“You actually showed up?” Michael asked, astonished.  
“Well you keep calling me,” Gavin spoke looking up at Michael. “I was starting to feel bad.”  
“You don't have to come out if you want to, bud.”  
“I do want to, I'm also just...I don't know, a little nervous?” Gavin explained. “I've lived here for two years without being caught, watching humans like you crush and kill little things that invade your homes.”

Michael frowned at that and bent down, hoping to seem a little less threatening as he spoke. 

“Well, I'm certainly not going to crush you, on purpose at least.” Michael offered, straightening up “C'mon boi, we're having goulash.”  
“Boi?” Gavin repeated.  
“Think of it as an affectionate term.” Michael waved off, and turned to head towards the kitchen before he realized that his one step might be like twenty or so of Gavin's. “Need a ride?” He joked, looking back down.  
“I'm perfectly capable of walking Micoo.”  
“What.”  
“Think of it as an affectionate term.” Gavin parroted and winked. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

The boys actually got along great during dinner. Michael explained why he had moved to Texas, saying that he was currently in line for a job with this company called Roosterteeth and it had to do with those screaming videos he makes each week. Gavin asked how in the world he got a job for just screaming at a video game, Michael honestly wasn't sure himself. Gavin shared a little bit about himself as well, explaining that really, he had easier ways of getting around the house through the walls and ceilings, since Michael was curious as to how he stayed so hidden for two years. 

“So, you came out that night because you wanted to try out my xbox?” Michael asked, starting to wash their dishes. Gavin's plate wasn't that dirty, but he did eat quite a bit. It was weird how the little man could eat so much, what was considered about five bite fulls to Michael, food. “Well, I could show you how to work it? I'm going to be going to the actual office of RT soon and I would hate for you to be bored.”  
“You don't have to do that.” Gavin shrugged, watching the taller of the two scrub at their dishes.  
“I want to, who knows, maybe you'll be really good and we can play together as well. Have some guy bonding time.”  
“Okay then...” Gavin smiled, feeling a bit of glee swell inside from the thought of having an actual, real friend. “Teach me how to play video games then.”

The two did soon realize it was a little hard for Gavin to get a good rhythm on how to adjust to his size when playing video games. Thankfully, they got a bit of a system going on. If Gavin stretched his arms out, he could move his characters and press buttons for shooting, the triggers on the back of the controller however, were pretty much impossible. 

They also figured out how to play together, on one controller, if Michael kept it in his lap and didn't get too restless, Gavin could stand on his legs as well and help out. The first few times they did this, Michael has lifted the controller up in the air, nearly tossing Gavin into it as well. He had been so scared that he had hurt his little friend, but Gavin wasn't complaining, not really. 

It only took a few weeks for them to really be good friends, only about two months to consider each other best friends. Michael was happy he managed to befriend Gavin and essentially got a cool room mate and someone to talk to when he was at home. Gavin was grateful for the company as well. This friendship seemed to be perfect all around. 

Until it started to change.


	4. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi. This somehow went from being a cute chapter into angst. Prepare your butts. 
> 
> Also I'm debating on rather or not later I want to actually write uhhhh sexual relations between people or just hint at it. Tell me what y'all prefer? No guarantees it will be just Gavino and Mr. Jones. :P

“Gav! I'm home.” Michael yelled, walking into the apartment. He had been going to the RoosterTeeth offices more, to work with Achievement Hunter on other videos beyond his own. He was really starting to become a big part of the company, and he was loving every minute of it. However, he did tell them he felt more comfortable editing his Rage Quit at home for now. They were fine with it as long as it got done and uploaded relatively on time, which he was grateful for. Honestly, he just wanted to make sure he didn't leave Gavin alone for too long.  
“I'm in the living room!” Gavin's slightly higher voice rang out.  
“Are you watching Red vs Blue again?” Michael asked, heading for the living room and rolling his eyes when he saw he was right. Gavin was at the desk in the corner, facing his computer. “Don't you ever get sick of that?”  
“Nope!” Gavin turned to look at him, smiling. “How was work?”  
“Pretty awesome, I'm going to be joining in on other videos and stuff. Plus they have another newish guy who might start being in videos as well. His name is Ryan.”  
“That's cool, I'm happy for you!” The borrow turned back to the computer screen. “You're gonna be famous and stuff like Geoff and Burnie and Gus.”  
“I don't know about that.” Michael shrugged, even though Gavin wasn't looking at him. 

Michael just stood there for a minute, watching the smaller male watch the show, a small smile on his face. He really was getting attached to the Brit, he looked forward to coming home and seeing him. Loved the way he always encourage and praised Michael for his work, following his dreams. 

Tilting his head a bit, he reached forward to rub Gavin's back, who just leaned back into the touch. You could add that to the list of things Michael loved about Gavin. He wasn't afraid of him anymore, so used to Michael just touching him randomly. The taller just couldn't keep his hands off him sometimes. Rubbing his back, patting his head, moving him from the table or couch or a chair to his own shoulder or chest was just a normal thing now. 

Honestly, sometimes Michael wondered if he liked Gavin a little too much. 

“Come on, Gav. Let' watch something else.” He suggested once the episode was over. “Please?”  
“Is it going to be that one show of yours?”  
“Sunny? Yes.” Michael laughed, closing down the computer. 

The two moved to couch, in order to watch Michael's show on Netflix through his xbox. Michael was spread out on the couch, laying on his back and eyes glued to the screen. Gavin was on his chest, laying on his own stomach and using his arms as a pillow. The little man was actually really tired, seeing as Michael gets up early to go to work, and of course Gavin has to be up with him so they can eat together and say goodbye when his friend leaves. He wasn't used to this new routine yet, still used to be able to sleep in, like when Michael didn't go to the office so much. 

As the two, well really just Michael, watched the show. Gavin started to drift off, listening more to the heartbeat below him. Honestly, it was probably the most relaxing sound in the world. Not to mention that Gavin wasn't used to be so close to another living person, it was actually really nice. He just hoped it lasted for awhile, he didn't want to be alone again, not after finally gaining a friend after years of fear and isolation. Yawning once more, Gavin closed his eyes for good and finally fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Michael watched the show for a good three or four episodes, often laughing quietly or snorting at some of the jokes in it, before realizing that Gavin was completely passed out on him. Slowly, and carefully reaching for the controller so he could pause the show without waking Gav up, he did so before tossing it back to the floor beside them. 

It wasn't that late in the day yet, about seven or so, and he should be making something to eat, but the last thing Michael wanted to do in this moment was move. Shifting a bit to be able to sit up a little more, he started rubbing Gavin's back again, awing when the borrower made a sound of content and curled up instead of being on his stomach. Moving to mess with his hair a bit, then running a finger down his spine.  
The small man stretched out a bit before rolling to his side, making Michael awww at how cute he was and carefully scoop him up into his hands. He thought about just bringing Gavin to the kitchen with him while he cooked, but he decided it would be better just to set him on the couch again. The borrow barely moved as he was set back down, and then covered with the beanie Michael had on as a makeshift blanket for the time being. 

“Sleep well, boi.” Michael muttered, kissing one of his finger tips and setting it lightly on Gavin's head and walking off. 

While Michael looked through the fridge, trying to figure out if he just wanted to make it a left overs night or actually make something. (He decided on making some home made chicken rice, since he had thawed out some raw chicken over the last few days) Gavin slept peacefully, unaware his friend had left him for the moment. 

For a good thirty or so minutes, Gavin stayed asleep before slowly waking up. He didn't noticed anything was different at first, insisting on keeping his eyes closed and hoping he could sleep a little longer. However, he noticed that what he was laying on, was definitely not Michael, even though the redhead's smell was definitely still there. Opening his eyes, he slowly sat up with a stretch, noticing the beanie covering him. 

“Michael?” Gavin yawned, looking around. He was alone in the living room now, frowning, he got up and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes some more. “Michael!” He yelled, wondering where he was in the apartment. 

“In the kitchen!” Michael yelled back. “Just finishing dinner!”

Gavin nodded, more to himself and wondered if he was supposed to wait for Michael to come back or find a way over to the kitchen. Since Michael was the one to move him over here, he didn't really have any tools or way to get down at the moment. He's climbed up the couch before, but down was a lot more dangerous and more likely to get him hurt. Not die or anything, but it was a pain in the ass (sometimes literally) to fall from high places. It's a wonder he hasn't broken anything in his known life, knock on wood. 

Sitting back down, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the couch, Gavin decided to just wait. Pulling Michael's beanie closer to him, he hugged it close and took in the smell of Michael's shampoo and probably what was a hint of sweat. 

He noticed that lately, Michael and him seemed closer, but he couldn't quite figure out what was different about it. At first, Gavin only was out a few times a day, now he only went back to his mouse hole to sleep. Feeling perfectly at ease in openly walking through the apartment and being in Michael's presence. The extra touching took some time to get used to, thinking back on how if the taller had reached for him in the past, he did flinch away muttering that he was still uncomfortable. Now he found himself craving to be touched, to be close. Gavin honestly was starting to think it was weird of him to always want to be on his friend's lap or shoulder, or chest or- Well, you get the picture. 

“Gav?” Michael walked in, looking at the borrower holding his beanie and looking deep in thought. “What's up? I can see smoke coming out your ears.”  
“What?” Gavin reached to cover his ears. “Smoke? Wha-”  
“It's a phrase, it means you're thinking to hard.” Michael sighed, walking in with a plate of chicken rice. “Anyway, I made dinner. Cool to share a plate again or do you want your own?”  
“You and I both know the answer to that.” Gavin answered back.  
“You're being sassy. Water?”  
“Can't we have bevs instead?”  
“Beer, it's called beer.”  
“Yeah, it's a bev.”  
“You have a made up language, you lived alone too long.” Michael rolled his eyes. “And yeah, I'm down for 'bevs.'”

The two of them shared the plate of food, and can of beer. Which soon turned into two, then three. Eventually, the night turned into them trying to drunkly play video games together, which was probably a horrible idea. They were playing Slender now, Gavin was trying to be in charge of moving the character, while Michael pressed the flash light and looked around, but the two just kept yelling at each other over everything. 

“You're thumb is on my hands again! I'm in charge of moving, go away.” Gavin complained, unable to move his hands away so he could shove the digit away from him.  
“Well if you would run away when we need to! He's right there, RIGHT THERE.” Michael screamed back.  
“TURN MICOO, TURN.”  
“I AM TURNING, WHY ARENT YOU MOVING.”  
“YOUR THUMB, YOU DOLT.”  
“HE'S THERE.”

They both ended up screaming as they died, Michael dropped the controller into his lap, leaning bac against the couch. While Gavin, avoided his legs getting crushed by said controller and made an annoyed sound. He turned and glared at Michael. 

“That was your fault.” He complained, making Michael frown back.  
“Nu-uh, it was yours. You're such an idiot, why would you look at him!”  
“You didn't move your hand! I couldn't move!”  
“You're a fucking idiot!” Michael said back, sitting up. “You should've just let me control everything.”  
“Well, that would be so fun for me, Micoo. You're a pleb!”  
“That's not a word you freak.”  
“I am not a freak.”  
“You're like a foot high. Not even, you're fucking strange thing with weird words who's somehow British.”  
“Well, you're a giant ass hole with stupid red hair and a temper problem!” Gavin stomped his foot, crossing his arms at Michael. The taller shuffled, moving to stand up, causing his little friend to loose his footing and fall over one to the couch. “Hey! Where are you going!?”  
“To bed, I'm tired of this shit.”  
“Yeah well, I'm tired of you!” Gavin yelled at Michael's retreating figured. 

Michael just disappeared around the corner, leaving the borrow to glare into the dark from his spot on the ground. After a few moments he just side and rubbed his face, feeling hurt. Sure, they've yelled at each other during games before, but this was too far. Not only was Gavin feeling hurt from Michael's words, but also how carelessly he had knocked him over and just left him there. 

“Screw this.” He muttered, moving to make his way off the sofa and head back to his hole. He planned on pouting for a few days, and refuse to talk to his 'friend.' If Michael was sick him, then fine. He'll go back into hiding. 

Once he got into his nest thing, he snuggled up and continued to frown, trying to go to bed instead of thinking of the fight. Maybe sticking around had been a bad idea.


	5. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Happy new year, I cannot believe I haven't updated since last year, wow, omg. (I know, I know, overused joke but it's tradition.) Anyway, more sadness up ahead, BUT I promise next chapter will be better. Also soon we'll see more of the AH crew, along with various other employees. Maybe some borrower in the office antics sooner than planned since I'm impatient ;) Letsago!

Michael went to work in a very, very foul mood. 

Sure, his main job was to scream and swear into a microphone while playing some ridiculously stupid and/or hard game. Outside of that though, he was usually a pretty easy going and friendly guy. However, when his friends, Geoff and Jack said hello, all they got was a grunt in return while the red-brown haired lad sat down and got to work immediately. Both of the older men exchanged a look, to which Geoff just shrugged and suggested that they leave it for now. Jack agreed, and both went on to film a HUNT video. 

Michael spent the first few hours of his shift just editing videos and checking over his twitter and emails to see if there was any game suggestions that seemed interesting to use on the next Rage Quit. He was silent the entire time, and honestly, more times than not, he was just staring at his screen instead of really doing work. 

His mind was on his fight with Gavin last night. Sure they were both kinda drunk, and it wasn’t like either meant to hurt the other on purpose but Michael was feeling shit over the whole exchange. It was kind of mostly his fault, and he was the first to get mean. Gavin was right when he said Michael has a temper, but he never really got that mean before. 

It didn’t help that this morning, Michael didn’t see the small man at all. Usually when he got up, Gavin did too. They’d eat breakfast and talk before Michael had to leave, but when he walked into the kitchen and called for Gavin, he got no response. Sure, he thought about bugging him more or even looking into the mouse hole. However, both seemed like a bad idea and Michael figured Gavin just needed to cool off some more. 

“Hey, what’s up with you man?” Geoff’s voice broke into his thoughts. “You’ve been pissy all day.”  
“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Michael shrugged, turning in his seat to look at the older man, who gave him a look.   
“Sure it’s nothing, that’s why you’ve been staring at your screen for about ten minutes straight and sighing. Wanna talk about it?”  
“There’s no-”  
“Nothing to talk about? Liar.” Geoff teased, shaking his head. “Come on, don’t you trust me at all?”

 

Michael huffed, looking at Geoff with a frown, but the man just stood smiling and waiting. He just wanted to know what was wrong with his employee, usually Michael saved the huffing and puffing for recordings. Unless someone actually pised him off, which hasn’t been an issue since Jack ‘accidentally’ stole his lunch a few weeks ago. 

“Look, just this friend and I had a fight and I feel bad about it and stuff.” Michael basically mumbled the whole sentence, making Geoff have to take a second to decipher it.   
“Well, just apologize?”   
“I tried to, they uh, ignored my calls.” The younger explained, trying to think of something better than; ‘well he wouldn’t come out of his hole and talk to me.’  
“So give them a couple days to cool down, what was the fight about?”  
“Nothing, we were just drunk and playing games and we got a little heated, you know? Said things we didn’t mean and it just escalated.”  
“I’m sure he’s feeling just as crappy as you then, like I said, give them time to cool down and I’m sure you’ll be back to normal.” Geoff encouraged, and Michael shrugged a little.   
“You’re probably right.” 

Given that Michael wasn’t a patient person, he tried again when he got home to get Gavin to come out. It felt like he’d gone back in time, back when he first met the little guy, and was trying to coax him out. Nothing he did worked, so he decided to take Geoff’s actual advice and gave up for the time being, going to his room to change into comfy clothes. 

Gavin sighed when he heard Michael come home, turning to hide under his makeshift blanket while the lad yelled for him, again. He barely left bed all day, moping and silently complaining about Michael. (“Yeah well who needs Micoo, he’s not that great. One time he cleaned the dishes right after eating and I could take anything. Granted he didn’t know I was here….”)

However, when he came home it took everything in the borrower not to come out. He honestly wasn’t even that upset anymore. Not really, but he also was worried that this would become a thing. This was honestly the first time Gavin had to deal with Michael’s temper being directed at him and it just brought a lot of old fears back to life. 

Gavin turned over in his bed, frowning at the floor. 

“Well it’s not like he’d hurt you on purpose.” Gavin muttered, his brain swimming with too many thoughts about how to handle this. 

Gavin played over the pros and cons of just walking out and yelling for Michael and pretending yesterday never happened. There were definitely more pros, also the fact that Gavin did not want to go through life alone again. Just the thought of no longer speaking to his friend made his heart hurt and want to fall into his stomach just to shrivel up and die.

He heard footsteps again, Michael was clearly heading down the stairs. Next there was the sounds of him rummaging in the kitchen….which reminded Gavin that he hadn’t eaten all day and now his stomach was growling. Groaning, he tried to basically suffocate himself in his bed of fluffy things before just sitting up. 

Curious about what Michael might be making, Gavn decided to head up towards the ceiling, climbing up his stairs. Getting to the little hole he hasn’t been using for months now, he looked downwards to find Michael just leaning against the table and staring at the microwave as a box dinner spun around in the device. Honestly the human looked just as tired and unhappy as Gavin felt. Eventually the machine beeped and Michael dragged out his food and put it on the counter. Gavin tilted his head as he noticed Michael reached for the cabinet he knew had plates and such in it. Why would he need a plate for a box dinner? 

He watched at Michael got out one of his smaller plates, some dessert one that his mom gave him and he now never uses, and put a few portions of his dinner on it. Gavin frowned and had to lean out the hole a little to watch as he carried such plate towards the living room. Michael was facing mostly away from him, but Gavin could clearly see what he was doing. 

He was setting the plate right outside Gavin’s mouse hole. Michael didn’t say anything, and as much as Gavin wanted to run downstairs and get the food, he was suspicious. He was sure Michael would watch the plate like a hawk until Gavin came out. Then there would either be an awkward encounter or some kind of argument. Two things Gavin did not have the energy for at the moment. 

Sure enough Michael did sit down with the hole in view, but he wasn’t necessarily watching it. Okay so he was glancing at it over and over between checking his phone and eating somewhat properly, but he was just a little worried that Gavin hadn’t been out all day slash wanted to see if he was even still in the apartment. He doubted that this one incident would prompt him to try to move out, considering it was a literally big and scary world for him out there. 

Both of occupants of the house spent the rest of the night alone and in silence. Michael couldn’t find the will to even play a video game ended up going to bed early. Gavin watched Michael for a little bit before deciding he could waste time rearranging his hole and only popping out to eat the now cold food once he was sure Michael was asleep.


	6. Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this, so feel free to complain if it sucks. But warning, CUTENESS AHEAD I SWEAR. 
> 
> Also I just redid my tumblr and made a separate one for my AH and RT and gaming needs. Hit me up at kazooiesbear.tumblr.com and we can talk about this story or other aus or anything cause I'm lonely and need more rt friiiiends. Also I may put updates on some other works I'm working on. (more mavin and maybe some raywood) Eyyyyyyy enjoy! Love the comments, thanks so much as always xox

The routine of not seeing each other and being miserable went on for another three days before they had finally had enough. 

Geoff had been saying that if Michael couldn’t get a hold of his friend, just to go see him in person since he’s been a buzzkill and too irritable for it to even be funny. Michael had only huffed in response, unable to explain that really he could have talked to Gavin in person anytime he wanted. That is if the borrower would come out when he was actually around. He had been leaving food out every day and by the time he got home or woke up, it was gone or partially eaten as if late. Which, thankfully, meant that Gavin was still in the apartment but at the same time was annoying as hell. It’s not even like he was trying to hide or cover his tracks, now he was just straight up avoiding and ignoring Michael because he could. 

Gavin was, in short, depressed. He felt more alone than ever, barely wanted to leave bed, and was starting to seriously lose his mind. He didn’t even wanted to get up to eat anymore. He tried to blame it on cold food being unappetizing but he knew that wasn’t the truth. He missed being around Michael, enough that it was borderline painful at this point. The borrower wonder if this was normal, to be so brought down from the loss of a friend. He never had one before, so maybe that’s why this was so bad. 

Both boys knew they had to do something, and they had to do it today. 

“I’m heading off Geoff.” Michael said, thankfully finished with the last video he needed to edit today.   
“Alright, see ya tomorrow buddy. Good luck with your friend.” Geoff called as Michael gathered his things into his backpack and left the office. 

Michael got into his car and tossed his bag in the back seat. The whole way home he sort of muttered to himself and he thought of different ways to talk to Gavin.

 

‘Look, I just- it was really dumb…shit no. Okay, Gavin please listen to me, come out of that stupid hole...probably should not call it stupid. Stay cool, Michael.’

 

Meanwhile, Gavin was looking into the broken mirror shard he had with a determined look, psyching himself up.

“Alright, you are going to go out there and face this problem like a man!” He said before frowning and crossing his arms. “A man who’s maybe five inches tall and better at hiding than anything else.”

He snorted and looked back to his mirror. 

“No, no you totally got this. In fact, you’re going to walk out there and wait.”

“...and hope that you don’t chicken out. Kay? Kay!”

 

Needless to say, by the time Michael got home he still wasn’t sure where to start. He walked inside, kicked off his shoes, and dropped his backpack to the floor before beelining for the living room. He was in such a hurry, he almost missed that Gavin was definitely on the kitchen table and more importantly, trying to get off said table, dangling by his hand on the edge and seeming to be gaging how to swing himself to the chair that was pulled out just a little too far. 

And of course, without thinking, the red-brown haired lad asked,

“What the fuck are you doing?” 

Gavin’s head snapped over to look at Michael. 

“Um,” He started, unsure how to answer. “Nothing…?”  
“You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Michael replied, shaking his head.   
“I am not, I can get up if I wanted to.”   
“So you’re not trying to get down?” Michael asked, and Gavin looked at the ledge, then where his feet were dangling and oh yeah, he was totally in the middle of chickening out when Michael walked in.  
“....nope. Not at all.” He said and went to pull himself back up, kicking his feet a little pathetically and uselessly before getting back onto the wood. 

The air around them took on a slightly awkward atmosphere as the two ended up just looking at each other. To Michael, Gavin looked scared and nervous while to Gavin….well Michael just seemed pissy or angry and honestly both of them did not like the expression on the other at all. 

“Look-”  
“I-”

Of course they started talking at the same time, of fucking course. Both were quick to shut up though, however, Michael was not going through this romcom bullshit. 

“I’ll go first,” He said quickly, to which Gavin only nodded and waited for him to continue. “I’m really, really sorry about what happened and how I treated you. Drunk or not, I shouldn’t lose my temper like that ever and worst of all I was so careless in a way that could have gotten you hurt. Which is the last thing I ever want to do because you’re my best friend, my boi, and I care about you a lot, okay?”

If Gavin didn’t know better, he would say that Michael’s rant sounded more angry than apologetic. However, he knew his friend’s emotion tend to just be passionate and often sound like he’s pissed off when really, he’s just not good at keeping everything in check. Honestly, it was a relief.

“I’m sorry too,” Gavin squirmed a little in his spot, definitely not good with awkward situations. “I said mean things too and then basically disappeared on you.”

His apology was short, but it was good enough for Michael. The human walked up the table, feeling relief run through him. Pulling out the chair to sit down, he let out a sigh. 

“It did scare me, I was worried you left at first.” Michael confessed. “No more of that, okay?”

 

Gavin nodded in agreement before nearly jumping out of his skin when suddenly there was a hand reaching out for him. He relaxed as Michael’s fingers pushed him into his palm before lifting him into the air. The borrower wasn’t sure what exactly was happening but the next thing he knew, Michael’s lips were pressed against his head, possibly getting a little of his unruly hair damp, and nearly knocking him over. The taller of the two just smiled afterwards, while Gavin ran a hand through his hair as if that would ‘fix’ it and looked up. 

“What was that for?” He asked, and Michael shrugged.   
“Felt like the right thing to do.”  
“Well come here and lemme return the favor.” Gavin demand, standing up on Michael’s hand, albeit a little wobbly. 

Michael just rolled his eyes and leaned down again, opting to kiss the middle of Gavin’s chest instead while the borrow rested his hands on his nose and kissed the tip of it back.


	7. Ticklish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, do you all wanna know how hard it was for me to get this damn chapter out? For some reason I couldn't write it out in a way I liked, but I finally FINALLY, got somewhere. 
> 
> After this we're gonna see some office shenanigans, meet some new characters, and get this plot rolling (hopefully).
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments! They've all been so lovely, thank you so much <3  
> Come befriend me and talk about shit with me @ http://kazooiesbear.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Things were basically back to normal for Gavin and Michael, they just had a few more features in their life. 

Such as more kisses, more cuddles, just more gross, lovey dovey, definitely some kind of puppy love style affection all around. They haven’t really talked about what this meant, still referring to each other as friends. Sure, Michael really just wanted to ask Gavin to be his boyfriend and Gavin wanted to know if they were really friends anymore as a opposed to something more intimate. 

They were taking things one step at a time for now, neither wanting to just hop into something more right after their little feud. For now, they were okay with just being the way they are. Especially when they both had some concerns and fears they needed to think through. 

Both were concerned with the size difference, in different ways. Michael still worried about hurting Gavin, Gavin worried that Michael wouldn’t want to be involved with someone who was able to literally fit in his hand. 

Michael also was really bad at keeping his hands to himself when it came to his partners and was worried Gavin would get annoyed with even more touching.

 

Gavin wasn’t even sure how to be a boyfriend, sure young couples have lived in the apartment and he’s seen some things, but it was all kind of new scary. 

 

Get the picture?

Right now, however, they both were in the middle of a different dilemma to even think about those things right now. 

“No way, not happening.” Michael shook his head, moving to sit up as he looked at the borrower standing on his couch’s armrest. Said borrower was now pouting.  
“But Micoo!” Gavin whined childishly. “Why not?”  
“Don’t ‘but Micoo’ me, and you should know why. That’s, it’s too risky, seriously Gavin just think about this.”  
“I have thought about it and I think it would be fun!” The smaller insisted, only making the taller continue to shake his head.  
“I’m telling you no, stop asking cause it’s not happening.” Michael said sternly, making Gavin huff. 

The problem they were facing right now was Gavin’s want to visit Roosterteeth, more specifically, the Achievement Hunter office where Michael worked.

“It would be fine! You have that one sweatshirt with the hidden breast pocket, yeah? I could hide in there while people were around, or in your bag!” Gavin tried.   
“And what happens if it’s one of those days where we rough house in the office and fucking squash you?”  
“Well then how about tell-”  
“Don’t even finish that, I am not telling the guys about you.”  
“Why not?”  
“One, I’ll sound crazy. Two, even if I convince them it’s true, who knows how they’ll react for sure? What if someone freaks out and I don’t know, calls the president or something and you get taken away for experimentation?” Michael asked. It was probably a stretch in reasoning, but he really did not like this idea.  
“That’s silly, and you said they were all nice. They’re your friends, no?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms. “Surely they would-”  
“Dammit, no Gavin. The answer is no.” Michael finally snapped, making Gavin shut up. “I’m sorry, Gav but it’s too risky and dangerous. There are so many things that could go wrong no matter how we try to handle it and I am not putting you in danger.”

Gavin was going to argue further, but the look on Michael’s face made him just sigh out a ‘fine’ instead. He opted for sitting down and pouting further, even if it got him nowhere. Michael noticed the pouting immediately and fought the urge to groan at his friend. Really, how could he not see how taking Gavin to the office, or probably anywhere, was a dangerous and stupid idea? 

“Gavin, come on, don’t look like that.” Michael sighed, only to receive the cold shoulder. “Pouting is not going to change my mind and we both know it.” He still was ignored and frowned, feeling a little annoyed. “Gaaaaaavin.”

“What?” Gavin replied snippily, still refusing to look at Michael again.  
“If you don’t stop bein pissy I’ll be forced to make you smile.”  
“Don’t you dare come near me right now.”  
“I’m gonna do it.”  
“Don’t you dare touch me.” Gavin hissed, being more than dramatic.   
“C’mon Gav.” Michael moved his hand a little closer to Gavin from behind, where he couldn’t see.   
“No.”  
Gaaaaavvy.” He shifted closer, while the borrower was still not looking.  
“No.”  
“Gavvy wavvy,” Michael cooed.   
“Don-guh!”

Gavin was about to turn around and tell Michael not to do anything but he had already gotten close enough to press Gavin into the cushion of the armrest and started tickling his sides, successfully making the borrow squirm and hold in giggles as much as he could. Gavin tried pushing his hands away from him, but it was kinda hard to fight back when one hand can literally pin you down while the other tortures you. 

“Michael!” He squeaked, still trying (and failing) not to laugh. “Stop! Stop, you arse!”  
“Never!” 

Michael chuckled and continued letting one of his fingers lightly run up and down Gavin’s side, along with occasionally aiming for his tummy, his other hand lightly holding him, two fingers pressed against his chest. He didn’t stop until Gavin was red faced and out of breath to the point he could barely laugh anymore, having given up and just accepted defeat. Releasing the tiny lad, only to use to hands to scoop him up and bring him closer to his face, smiling brightly. 

“Done being a brat?” He asked, while Gavin slowly sat up, catching his breath.  
“I’m done, I’m done.” He said, and playfully smacked on of the hands holding him. “But you’re still a pleb, that was torture!”

 

The next day, as Michael was in the shower before he headed off. Gavin was scrolling through netflix via the xbox, wondering if he felt like starting a new show. He was still a little sore about yesterday’s fight if he was honest, but knew there was no point in trying again. Michael was pretty stubborn, and it’s not like Gavin could just walk to the office himself. He’d need the human’s help to get anywhere beyond this apartment. 

Sighing as he continued scrolling, his eyes somehow ended up wandering around the room. One moment he was thinking about if he could find a way to climb the shelves of books and comics Michael had, the next his eyes had zeroed in on the backpack Michael took to work every day. Blinking he stared at it for a little while, a possibly stupid idea forming in his head as he smiled deviously to himself. 

“What Michael doesn’t know won’t kill him.” He thought allowed and turned off the xbox, climbing off the sofa. He listened around and found that the shower was no longer running. Which mean he didn’t have much time. Thinking quickly, Gavin raised a hand to his mouth and shouted. “I’m going back to bed! See you later, Micoo!”

“Okay lazy, night!” Michael’s voice rang back.

Satisfied with that answer, Gavin practically sprinted to the bag, and looked it over. He went with climbing into the first front pocket of the bag, unzipping it just enough to get in and closing the zipper as much as he could from inside. Thankfully, this pocket seemed to be empty, and big enough to be comfortable, but not too big he’d be bouncing all over the place if the ride gets bumpy. 

Getting comfortable, the borrower only smiled bigger when he felt the bag being picked up and heard Michael muttering about running a little late. 

Looks like he’s going to the office after all.


	8. The Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, guys this chapter was actually hard to write cause there was so much I wanted to add, and I took out other thigns and waaahhhhh, so stressful for a filler.   
> I'm you're all wondering; why isn't Ray there? What the hell is this plot? Well it's coming up, more clues will be found in the next chapter. I'm also hoping that's when our other couple will make an appearance, but that might be in two chapters. All depends I guess. I might change up some tags, if I find time. 
> 
> OH HEY WHO SAW LAZER TEAM? I DID. IT WAS GREAT. I MET AN RT INTERN THERE. SHE WAS NICE. 
> 
> Anyway..... 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!   
> Come befriend me and talk about shit with me @ http://kazooiesbear.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading! Muah! xox

Michael walked into the offices, waving to Kara on his way in and anyone who came by that he properly knew slash cared about. Once he got to the Achievement Hunter office, he casually walked in and dropped his bag by his desk like usual and sat down. 

“Hey Michael,” Jack greeted, while Geoff was too busy playing a game already.   
“Hey Jack, Geoff?” Michael responded, getting a small grunt from Geoff in return.  
“He’s been spending an hour in Peggle trying to perfect some level or something.” Jack explained, making Michael roll his eyes.  
“Yeah, a friend of mine is in love with that game too, I don’t get it.” Michael started turning on his equipment and messing with things on his desk, “So, what’s on the agenda today?”  
“Uhh, we have HUNT, Geoff wants to do an achievement guide, but I don’t know what in. Also-”  
“Yes!” Geoff suddenly screamed. “Take that you piece of shit!” 

“Is Geoff playing Peggle again?” Ryan asked, having just walked into the room.   
“Yup.” Jack and Michael replied.   
“Sup, Rye?” Michael asked, he’d gotten used to the not really new guy by now. Even if he’s slowly gone from being too quiet to spouting random, sometimes scary sounding things. 

The crew started talking somewhat idly and trying to figure out their schedule together. The borrower hiding in Michael’s bag snickered a little at their bantering, just listening in. Soon it seemed to quiet down as they set up for something, but then they were all talking and trying to get in again, and Gavin now understood what Michael meant when he said it took forever to get to the actual recording part. 

It was kind of like his own little behind the scenes session, except he didn’t get to see anything. He only knew they were playing some Call of Duty game, (and from the sounds of it, they sucked) because Geoff basically announced it. The bag got moved around a little, and he nearly had a heart attack when he heard the noise of a zipper, but thankfully, it seemed like he was safe from being found out. For now. 

After what was possibly 3 or 4 hours of commentary, yelling, and a lot of swearing, the guys were finally talking about lunch. Gavin stretched a little, hoping that this meant he could get out of here, if only for a little bit. Honestly, the borrower was starting to get a little claustrophobic. He heard Jack suggest they all go somewhere together, which got a few positive noises in return. 

Gavin pouted, hoping that Michael would have been alone in there at some point so he could surprise his boy. He wondered briefly if the bag was going to with them as well, which mean he would be forced to stay in here and be tormented with the smell of food. He should have brought some with him before he did this….

He heard everyone shuffling around and soon enough the door was closing and Gavin was about ninety-nine percent sure he was now alone in the office. Slowly standing and reaching for the zipper, glad that he had kept the handle of it on the inside, and opening the pocket he was in, Gavin was greeted by a dimly lit and thankfully empty office. Crawling out of the bag, taking a less than graceful tumble down to the floor, Gavin landed on his ass on the carpet. 

“Oh bollocks,” He cursed, standing up and brushing off his pants. “Oh wow…”

He glanced all around, suddenly remembering just how small he was. Sure, he’s seen the room on a computer screen plenty of times, but in person it seemed so different. He looked at all the desks, all of them pretty messy with games, fan gifts, and who knows what else. The floor was honestly kind of gross from his perspective, and there was of course the game shelf, somewhat organized but mostly not. 

Gavin walked around a bit, trying to figure out if he could get onto the desks anywhere. 

“Should have brought tools,” He muttered, walking under what he was guess was Michael’s desk. His eyes landed on the many wires and cables leading to the top. “That is a stupid, dangerous idea… Oh well.”

With that outloud thought, Gavin made his way towards the potentially dangerous wires. None seemed to be worn anywhere, no exposed threads. Figuring it was safe enough, the tiny man started climbing his way up, hoping that the cable he chose led all the way to the top with no problem. 

Surprisingly, Gavin did make it to the top with no problems. Walking around the monitor he ended up behind, he smiled at all the different things littering his boy’s desk. He looked over a couple toys he had, walking up to a replica of ‘Mogar’ and sizing him up. The plastic figuring was cool and all, but Gavin couldn’t help but notice a framed picture of Geoff behind it. 

“What a minge,” Gavin snickered, shaking his head at his loser friend. 

The borrower ended up looking over everything on the desk, and even managed to get to the one next to it, which he suspected to be Geoff’s. There were RvB memorabilia, some fan art on the wall behind it. Gavin started snooping through some papers that were on the desk as well, trying to decipher the Gent’s handwriting. Most of it looked like gibberish, at first, but soon he found it was some upcoming video ideas. 

“This is top…” Gavin muttered, flipping over yet another page. He had been there awhile, going through the many notes. He could actually read the writing at this point, but had lost track of time.   
So when a rolled up magazine suddenly smacked down beside him, there was no doubt Gavin nearly shit his pants in fear, screeching and falling over from the force.

“What the fuck!?” Suddenly the lights were on, and Gavin had to shield his eyes from the fluorescents. 

 

But he knew that voice,

And it was not Michael.

Blinking, Gavin rubbed his eyes and was able to see a slightly blurry figure before it sharpened into Geoff. Who was still holding the magazine, and looking either really scared, or really confused. Maybe both. 

“Don’t hit me!” Gavin cried, holding his hands up when he saw Geoff make a small move. He was not up for being swatted to death by an Us Weekly.   
“Holy shit, you talk!” Geoff said, taking a step back. He was definitely freaked out. Gavin only snorted in response.   
“Well of course I can bloody talk!”   
“Just…..how.” Geoff asked, making Gavin tilt his head.   
“How can I talk?”  
“How the hell do you exist?”  
“I don’t know, same way as you?” Gavin replied, shrugging. 

Taking a couple moments to take deep, calmly breaths and not have a mental breakdown at what he was seeing, Geoff just started at the small (and oddly British,) man before him. Out of curiosity, he reached to touch the lad, but earned a smack in return.

“Don’t touch me!” Gavin squealed, while Geoff quickly retreated his hand.  
“Ow! That hurt, how the hell did that hurt? It was like a bee sting!”  
“Oh, calm down ya baby.” Gavin stood up finally, crossing his arms. “And you deserve it.”  
“Why?”  
“You nearly killed me!”  
“Look, you-”

“Gavin?”

 

Both Gavin and Geoff both looked over to see a slightly horrified Michael staring at the two of them. 

“Uh...hi Michael.” Gavin said sheepishly, while Geoff asked;  
“You know this...thing?”

“Oi, I am not a thing!” Gavin snapped, but Michael just walked over and crossed his arms.   
“Gavin, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“I just want to know what’s going on.” Geoff complained, rubbing his face.   
“I’ll explain in a second Geoff, I swear.” Michael promised, before looking at his borrower. “Well?”  
“I fancied a trip.” Gavin replied, mimicking Michael’s stance and pouting.  
“After I told you no.”   
“Yeah, well you’re not-”  
“In charge of you, so I’ve heard. How did you even get here?”  
“You should check you bag before you leave,” Gavin suggested, making Michael groan.  
“Don’t get smart with me.”  
“Stop scolding me like a child!”  
“You’re acting like a child!” Michael accused, making Gavin stomp his foot.  
“And you’re being a pisspot!”  
“Well, you’re-”

“Boys!” Geoff interrupted, making both lads jump. They forgot he was here. “For the love of….Michael, explain.”

Gavin and Michael looked at each other, the smaller shrugging before nodding to Geoff. As if he was giving Michael permission to tell the story. Which he did, from beginning to end, as quickly as he could. The warnings from his realtor, to the dream that wasn’t a dream, and the fighting, the making up, everything. By the end off it, Geoff felt the need to lay down and take a long nap.

“So, let me get this straight you found….him.” Geoff pointed to Gavin. “Trying to play games on your t.v one night, fast forward a bit, and now we’re here.”

“Yeah, sure.” Michael agreed, hoping Geoff didn’t do something crazy.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” This time it was both Gavin and Michael who responded back, both disbelieving in how easy that was.  
“Yeah, you have a mini-boyfriend. Cool, should we try to-”

“Hey, sorry we’re late. Jack and I were….stuck in….traffic.”  
“Aw shit,” Michael groaned, looking over his shoulder to see the two older men looking at the desk with shocked looks. Geoff looked at him as well, almost apologetically, while Michael just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

Gavin felt like a bug under a microscope suddenly, having more eyes on him than usual. He shuffled his feet a bit, before looking at his friend for help. Now he was starting to think this was a terrible idea. This was not how today was supposed to go.

“Michael…” He almost whimpered, alerting the russet haired boy to his distress. 

 

He was quick to step closer and reach for Gavin, scooping up the borrower and holding him close to his chest. Effectively shielding him from view. 

“Can we shut the door?” He asked.

Geoff nodded and looked at the two who were still frozen in the doorway. Jack was the first to snap out of it and shut the office door, locking it just in case. 

“Now Michael,” Geoff started, “How about you tell them, what you just told me.”

“Yeah,” The lad sighed, “Okay so…”


	9. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is really really long because the part where I could have cut it off, would have left a really short chapter afterwards, so I just went with mushing them together. 
> 
> Also there is a bit of switching towards the end on what character(s) the story focuses on, just to warn you ahead of time. I really hope you guys enjoy this, I may keep the focus on the end bit for the next chapter. Depends on how I feel this should go. 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!   
> Come befriend me and talk about shit with me @ http://kazooiesbear.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy and thank you for reading!

Michael had quickly gone over his and Gavin’s story all over again, for Jack and Ryan. Surprisingly, the older gentlemen in the room didn’t ask too many questions, or freaked out at all. No one was threatening to call anyone and take Gavin away, which was a plus. The oddest thing was really the lack of speaking on Ryan’s part, he was just uncharacteristically quiet about it. As though he was still thinking about it. Probably trying to make scientific sense out of the whole, at least that was Michael’s guess. 

 

Jack and Geoff mostly asked questions involving ‘how’ and ‘why.’ There were a few that Michael couldn’t really answer, they were more like questions to ask Gavin himself. However, the borrower was still hidden in his hands while they all spoke.

 

“So, can we see him again?” Jack asked, looking expectantly at Michael’s hands. 

 

The Jersey boy didn’t answer verbally, just looking down at his cupped hands. Opening them up just a bit, giving himself a view of the borrower. 

 

“Feeling any better?” He asked, earning a nod from Gavin after a couple moment. “Okay.”

 

With permission, Michael reopened his hand fully. Gavin sat comfortably in his palms, looking up at Jack and Geoff who came closer for a better look. Both men gave him welcoming smiles, which Gavin returned. 

 

He was honestly just glad no one seemed to be freaking out. It even made him question if hiding his existence for so long was such a good idea after all. That is, until he noticed there was someone missing from his view. As Jack and Geoff started talking to Michael again, Gavin’s eyes searched the room for Ryan. 

 

The man had relocated, retreating somewhat into the background but his eyes were trained on gavin. The Brit couldn’t help but notice the look on Ryan’s face was definitely not curious or even in childish awe like Jack and Geoff’s were before. In fact, once he noticed that gavin was staring right back at him, Ryan’s eyes narrowed slightly, sending a shiver of fear down Gav’s spine. 

 

It almost seemed…. familiar, the look. The eyes sizing him up currently. Gavin was frozen, staring at Ryan, who only broke out into a creepy smile. Which only served to freak Gavin out more.

 

He tried to figure out what it was about those blue eyes that seem familiar, starting to earn himself a headache as Ryan looked him over almost...knowingly. 

 

“Gavin! Earth to Gav!” Michael’s voice drew his attention back to what was going on around him.   
“Wha- wot?” Gavin asked, looking to his friend.    
“Jack and Geoff wanted to know if you want to come to the office more often or not.”   
“Are we going to keep me a secret from everyone else? I don’t think I can handle a ton of people at once quite yet.”   
“Of course we will,” Geoff assured.   
“Won’t leave this room.” Jack tacked on.   
“Alright, sure then.” Gavin shrugged, “Long as Michael is cool with it.”

“No point in hiding now.” Michael rolled his eyes.   
  
“That reminds me,” Geoff said, and lightly shoved Michael’s shoulder. “How could you!?”   
“Hey hey, watch the little guy!” Michael yelled back, but he was smiling brightly. 

 

The guys all seemed to get back into the flow of their ‘work’ after half an hour of twenty questions and more with Gavin. They decided to just keep the door locked for the day, in case anyone tried to come by for a surprise visit, so Gavin could hang out on Michael’s desk and watch the fun. The only difficult thing was that the borrower couldn’t talk when they were recording, just in case one of the many mics in the room picked up his voice. 

 

Gavin didn’t mind it much, Michael and him could communicate pretty well without words anyway. It wasn’t long before Geoff was out of the room for some time, while Jack and Ryan were editing a couple videos that they recorded, and Michael started working on this week’s Rage Quit. With no one recording, Gavin could have started up a conversation but no one was talking either. All absorbed in what they were doing, for the most part. 

 

So, he decided just to lean against one of the dolls Michael had on his desk, a plush thing that had something to do with Minecraft. At first he was just watching what Michael was doing, but then the borrower’s mind started to wander. As did his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to end up looking at Ryan, thinking back to how the human had been looking at him earlier. The headache that had almost formed earlier started to return, forcing him to close his eyes and stop looking, but the vision of disturbing blue eyes didn’t leave his head. 

 

Gavin wanted to forget about it, to think about something else. He tried, he really did, and it seemed to work for a little bit. While thinking about netflix and food (since he was definitely still hungry) somewhere along the line his closed eyes had him falling asleep. The further he slipped into the unconscious, the less pizza there was floating around in his brain, and the more nightmarish images began to play.

 

_ Those blue eyes, they were dangerous. Paired with black leather gloves, a creepy smile and red, searing pain. Gavin could vaguely hear himself screaming, demanding for it to stop. For what to stop? He didn’t know, all he knew was that it  _ hurt  _ and he’s felt this before. Then there was talking, surprisingly calm considering the danger he apparently was in. Everything was so fuzzy, the only things that were registering properly were the eyes and the pain. He’s thrashing now, something was yanked out of his back, he felt the pull of skin and the after burn of whatever it was. It was over, for now.  _

 

_ Somehow he knew this wasn’t end of this torture, it happened every day. Something new every time. Now there was the voice again, calling him, he flinched just from the sound.  _

 

_ “Gavin,” _

_ Get away from me. _ _   
_ _ “Gavin,” _

_ Don’t touch me! _

_ “Gavin,” _

_ Let me go! _

_ “GAVIN” _ _   
_ __   
“NO!” Gavin screamed, his eyes flying open and the first thing to come into view were a pair of hands reaching for him. He yelled again, trying to push himself away with his legs only to find himself backed into something else. His arms came up defensively, covering his face as he waited for the pain to begin again. His mind was going haywire with fear. 

 

“Gavin,” Someone said, it only made Gavin flinch further into himself.  “Gavin, it’s me. Michael, what’s wrong, what happened?”   
  
Michael.

 

Gavin was still rigid, his arms in the air, while his heart that was hammering in his chest began to slow down. His thoughts seemed to be a little scrambled. Slowly, the borrower’s body relaxed, his arms were falling back to his sides and his eyes looked up meeting worried brown ones that could only belong to his friend, to Michael.    
  
“Gavin?” Michael tried again, honestly a little freaked out. One moment, he was editing and everything was fine, and then suddenly there was a screaming, flailing Gavin on his desk. It was obvious that he had fallen asleep, but that had to be one intense nightmare. 

 

Now he was stuck with a clearly still petrified borrower, who was just staring at him. Michael at least wanted some kind of response that showed Gavin wasn’t afraid of him. He’s never seen him act like this before, sure the first time they met Gavin was nervous, but not this….terrified. The smaller was even visibly shaking still, Michael was starting to wonder if he was going to cry. 

 

He didn’t, thankfully. It took a good five to ten minutes, but the panic seemed to finally die down and Gavin was speaking again.    
  
“Michael?” His voice was quiet, barely audible, but it was there.    
“What happened?” Michael asked, and Gavin just shook his head.    
“Is he okay?” Jack’s voice carried through the room, and shockingly, Gavin seemed to be scared of that too. 

“I don’t know.” Michael answered back, but didn’t take his eyes off Gavin. 

“Maybe you should take him home…”   
“Yeah,” Michael didn’t move though, afraid to reach for Gavin again. “Yeah, just… Will you go tell Geoff? Take Ryan with you.”   
  
Jack made a confirming noise, figuring out that Michael wanted the room cleared out for a second. He looked over at Ryan and nodded at the door, getting up on his own desk. Ryan hesitated for a second, not that Jack noticed, but got up anyway and followed his friend out of the room. 

 

Once they were gone, Michael let out a small sigh and slowly made a move towards Gavin.    
  
“It’s just me, buddy.” He assured, when Gavin looked at his hand like it might bite him. “We’re going to go home, okay?”

 

It took a bit of coaxing, but eventually Michael had Gavin safely in his hands and was hurrying out of the offices before someone could either see or ask why he was leaving so early. Once they were in the car, Michael wasn’t sure what to do with him, not wanting to let him go quite yet. After a bit a thought Gavin ended up on the passenger seat anyway, where he just sat in a curled position, completely silent the entire way home. 

 

______

 

Meanwhile, back at the office, Ryan was silently listening to Jack explain what had happened to Geoff. He was a little annoyed, wanting to stay in the office and see what happened next. It was clear that Gavin still didn’t remember him, at first, which was a relief. Now Ryan was worried that by seeing him again, the tiny being was starting to get flashbacks from the past. Which was not part of the plan. 

 

Throughout the day, he tried to think of a new way for this to go. The whole point of him dumping Gavin off in that apartment complex in the first place was for him to forget about everything, before Ryan planned on bringing him back home. It was a five year plan, yet nearly three years later it seems like Michael beat him to the punch of ‘discovering’ and befriending Gavin. 

By the end of the day, Ryan was unsure on how he was going to fix this. Walking into his home, he kicked off his shoes and headed downstairs. He walked passed all the things that were in the cramped room, all the advanced technology and test tubes, going straight for what one could only describe as a dollhouse. It was a little odd, being almost perfect replica of any normal home, the kind that all look alike in those divisions that supposedly wealthy people lived in. It also was fully functional, with electricity and plumbing. 

 

Knocking on the table near the door, Ryan looked at it expectantly. 

  
“Ray, I’m home.”  


	10. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, the end of school is coming up so all my stories should be updated more often over the summer and I have a few one shots planned for the future. I might even be up for suggestions!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and lemme know whatcha think! 
> 
> And as always you can find me @kazooiesbear on ye ol' tumblr.

“So, you’re telling me that he just showed up? Out of nowhere!?” The tiny Puerto Rican, Ray, asked as he watched Ryan start digging through some boxes. “And why are you going through that stuff?”   
  
“Yes, I don’t know how but one of my coworkers not only found Gavin, but they’re friends or something.” Ryan explained, again, getting out another box. “I’m looking for his….file.”   
“Ryan, I thought you got rid of that shit.” Ray sighed, shaking his head. “Also, that makes no sense. Gavin hates people. Well, giant people.”   
“Humans, Ray.” The taller corrected, searching through his old equipment and files. “And I know, okay. I’m not going back to what I was before or anything, I just need to see something.”   
“I’m human too!”   
“Sure you are, anyway. I think Gavin lost his memory, he didn’t recognize me.”    
“How did that happened?” Ray asked, sitting on the steps of his ‘house,’ tilting his head as Ryan made a noise of triumph and brought out a folder over filled with papers. “And what exactly are we going to do? It’s not like you can be like, ‘Hi Gavin, I’m the mad scientist that created you but then you escaped now please come back.’”    
“I’ll figure it out,” Ryan shrugged. “I mean, if anything, it’s a good thing right?”   
  
Ray shrugged, even though Ryan was too busy reading through things to even see it. It probably was a good thing that Gavin didn’t remember Ryan, considering what he did to the poor guy. Ray didn’t condone it, and wasn’t proud to admit that he had forgiven Ryan pretty easily. It probably was because he never actually had to face what Ryan was,  _ who _ he was. Ray found himself thinking back on the past.

 

_ “I’m going to get out of here, Ray.” Gavin said, sitting on his bed and looking at some papers he had. Some had words, others poorly drawn pictures. They were his ‘plans of escape.’ _

_ “You keep telling yourself that,” Ray replied, laying on his own bed. “It’s not going to happen, Vav. Just give up.” _ _   
_ _ “No.” _

 

_ Ray sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He understood Gavin’s frustration, sort of, but he knew that there was no way either them would be leaving this...place. Ray didn’t think it was so bad. They were alive, at least. They had a place to stay, food to eat, and in here, everything was their size. He didn’t see the appeal of leaving. _

 

_ Then again, he didn’t go through half the shit Gavin did.  _

 

_ “Shite,” Gavin groaned, gathering up his things quickly when footsteps were heard outside of their ‘home.’ “He’s back.” _ __   
_   
_ __ It didn’t take long for Gavin to be taken out, and Ray to pretend that he didn’t hear his friend screaming for the next hour.

 

“I think he possibly hurt his head,” Ryan’s voice rang out. “Only explanation I have for his lost of memory.”   
“Okay, so what happens if it comes back?” Ray asked. “And once again, how are you even going to get him here?”   
“I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” Ryan looked at him. “I’ll bring him back, and we’ll all be fine.”   
“If you say so.” Ray stood up, “How long is…. whatever you’re doing going to take?”   
“I promise to pay attention to you in a couple hours, let me do this, okay?” Ryan smiled reassuringly. “Don’t you want him back?”   
“I…” Ray nodded, “I do, okay. But seriously, don’t be doing this all night.”   
“I won’t! Love you!” Ryan called, grabbing more things from the box and leaving the basement.   
“Yeah, love you too.” Ray called back as he disappeared, before turning to the house. “Well, at least I can finish perfecting Bioshock.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Meanwhile, Gavin and Michael were currently talking about what happened at the office. Well, Michael was trying to talk about it, Gavin seemed to not want to. They were in the living room. Michael was pacing in front of the t.v. while Gavin stood on the coffee table. When they had gotten home, Michael wasn’t sure if Gavin would want to be left alone or not, but the borrower had insisted he didn’t need to be, wanted to stay by Michael, which ended up leading to this argument. 

 

“Gavin, please, you can’t tell me that was nothing.” Michael groaned. “You were practically having a seizure on my desk and then you were terrified of everyone! What happened? Since do you have nightmares that bad?”   
“I don’t know, okay?” Gavin insisted. “It was nothing, I barely remember it.” 

 

That was definitely a lie, Michael could tell. Because Gavin refused to even look at him everytime he said it. He didn’t even say it convincingly, more like he was just tired and wanted the subject dropped. Michael was not having it. 

“Gavin, please.” He tried, “Just-”   
“I don’t want to talk about it! It happened once, probably won’t ever a again. I was outside of this building, this apartment for the first time in over two years and things didn’t go as planned.” Gavin ranted, mostly talking out of his ass at this point. “I was just, stressed or something. Let it go.”

“I don’t want to let it go! I want to make sure it never happens again, I just-”   
“Michael,” Gavin interrupted, rubbing a hand over his face. This was just getting annoying now. “Please, I just, I don’t want to talk about it.”   
“I-” Michael wanted to argue, he needed to know. He never wanted to see that face on Gavin again, but he knew pushing it more was going to make this worse. “Fine. But if it happens again, we’re talking about it.”   
“Fine, deal, whatever.” Gavin huffed. 

 

They both were quiet for the next few moments. Michael was trying to think about what they do now, it was a little awkward. Plus they were home pretty early, usually he’d be at work for another three or so hours.   
  
“Michael,” Gavin called and the human looked at him.

“Yeah?”   
“I’m hungry, I didn’t get to eat lunch.” Gavin mentioned, trying to steer the conversation to something else.    
“Oh, shit, okay, whatcha want?”

  
Looks like the nightmare conversation was on hold, for now.


End file.
